1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle that is capable of automatically connecting an emergency call when an emergency has occurred in the vehicle and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An airbag is mounted in a vehicle to prevent a collision between an occupant and a structure in the vehicle and mitigate a transmission of an impact on the vehicle to the occupant when an accident occurs.
An airbag deployment condition is determined based on an output value of an impact sensor in an airbag control unit (ACU) to determine whether to deploy an airbag, and the deployment signal is transmitted to an airbag module when the airbag deployment condition is satisfied.
In addition, since an emergency call module may be mounted on a vehicle in conjunction with a telematics service, an emergency call unit makes an emergency call to a public safety answering position (PSAP) when an airbag deployment signal is generated.
Although an airbag may protect an occupant when an accident occurs, the airbag may instead cause an injury to the occupant when the airbag is deployed in situations in which deployment of the airbags is not required such as when an accident has not occurred or a minor collision accident has occurred.
Consequently, since the ACU strictly determines the airbag deployment condition, the ACU generates the airbag deployment signal only when all of a plurality of airbag deployment conditions are satisfied.
However, when the same conditions are applied also to the emergency call unit, a function of the emergency call unit provided for promptly taking required steps when an emergency occurs cannot be properly performed.